


Eccentricities

by Mortimer_Dead_Sea



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: Canon Trans Character, Coming Out, Gender Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Alex, Trans Male Character, Trans Male Writer, binding, references to pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:55:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortimer_Dead_Sea/pseuds/Mortimer_Dead_Sea
Summary: "Michael had been accepting of him so far, he might as well just let it all out. He wanted to believe Michael would accept this part of him as well, and if he didn’t, well, he supposed it was best he found out now."Damien comes out to Dadsona (Michael).





	Eccentricities

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if this has been done yet, but I'm doing it now.
> 
> Since I'm a trans dude, I was so excited when I found out that Damien is trans! Especially since he still throws gender norms out the window and isn't super masculine. So I had to write something!
> 
> Writing his dialogue was a bit of a trip, so hopefully I did good.

Night had settled over the cul-de-sac, and Damien had invited Michael on a nice evening stroll. It was rather chilly, but Damien always had his cloak, and Michael had remembered to grab a jacket before he left his house.

They strolled in comfortable silence, Damien bashfully taking Michael’s hand. Michael blushed ever so slightly as he gently grasped Damien’s fingers; he was such a sweetheart.

Damien glanced at Michael’s face, feeling himself grow more and more nervous. He wished he hadn’t worn a binder, that was always a bad idea when he was anxious. His breathing was picking up, and he was always afraid that he would pass out from having to take such rapid, shallow breaths.

He took in as deep a breath as he could manage. He had so much to say, but wasn’t sure how to say it.

Michael had been accepting of him so far, he might as well just let it all out. He wanted to believe Michael would accept this part of him as well, and if he didn’t, well, he supposed it was best he found out now.

“I apologize, for I have not been entirely honest with you as to why I invited you out this evening,” Damien began, feeling his mouth grow dry.

“Oh?” Michael asked. “Why did you invite me out?”

“I…” Damien cast his gaze off to the side. “I must inform you of another one of my eccentricities.”

“Oh, is this it?” Michael asked, placing his free hand over his heart. “Is this when you finally tell me you’re a vampire?”

Damien laughed at that; leave it to Michael to make him laugh, even when he was so nervous.

“I hate to disappoint, but no,” Damien said, smile slowly fading. “I am…”

He licked his lips, fighting himself to get the words out. They were getting caught in his throat, choking him.

“It’s alright,” Michael said, causing Damien to look at him in surprise. “You can tell me.”

Damien smiled; he really wanted to believe Michael would accept him.

His smile disappeared, and he turned his gaze to the side once again. “I am transgender, Michael.”

There was a silence that ate at Damien, fear growing, nearly consuming him. He wanted to backtrack, but he wasn’t sure how. They were still walking as if Damien had said nothing at all, and Michael hadn’t let go of his hand, but the silence and uncertainty of the outcome hurt as easily as any backlash could. Damien’s thoughts ran ahead of him, wanting to hope, but fearing for the worst, waiting for the other shoe to drop.

Finally Michael spoke.

“So was Alex,” he said.

Damien’s head swiveled, hair swinging behind him, surprise evident on his face. “What?”

“My husband,” Michael explained. “He was trans.”

Michael smiled softly as he thought about his memories with Alex. “He actually carried Amanda.”

Damien was still surprised, but he smiled. “I did the same with Lucien.”

“What was that like?” Michael asked. “If you don’t mind me asking, that is.”

“Oh, I do not mind at all,” Damien said. He was more than happy to answer Michael’s questions, relief flooding him. “If I can be honest, the gender dysphoria was absolutely atrocious.”

Then Damien smiled a fond smile. “But Lucien was, is, and always will be worth it.”

Michael closed his eyes briefly. “That’s what Alex had said about Amanda.”

They continued to talk about their children after that. Michael talked about Alex as well, recalling what it had been like for him as Damien spoke about his own experiences. There were similarities, and there were differences, as to be expected.

Damien’s husband had been one of the first people to accept him, and Lucien grew up with the idea that being trans was normal. When they moved to the cul-de-sac, Mary had been the first person he told. She accepted him right away, felt a sort of protection over him, almost like a mother. Soon he was telling Robert, and then Joseph, and soon the whole cul-de-sac knew, accepting him and welcoming him with open arms. He was so lucky to have found himself such a nice environment where he could just be himself, be it being goth or being trans.

And he was more than overjoyed that Michael was accepting him now.

He walked Michael home, gave him a goodnight kiss, and returned to his own home, smile on his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhh, that was fun. I've been on a roll lately.
> 
> Now if I could only finish the monster SNK fic I have in the works...


End file.
